April Feels
by MissParasol
Summary: "Hello I'm your boss and you're the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth." In which Kaito is Shinichi's new boss, and Shinichi is in for an extremely eventful ride (literally). Kaishin AU


**A/n: I saw a prompt one day on tumblr which I thought suited Kaito and Shinichi really well. I originally never planned to write this considering my time schedule but one day I legit forgot to bring my keys out and ended up locked outside my house at 12 midnight for quite a long while. So I took the time to write, yeah. It was a good breather from all the academic work I'm drowning in.**

**To my dear Kaishin comrades, this is for you and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**To my dear dear friend who drew Kaito and Shinichi snuggling in a bed for my birthday, those scenes are for you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan nor do I own Magic Kaito or any of its characters.**

**Summary: ****"****Hello I'm your boss and you're the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth." In which Kaito is Shinichi's new boss, and Shinichi is in for an extremely eventful ride (literally). Kaishin AU**

* * *

When he saw his new boss literally shove an entire cupcake into his mouth, Kudo Shinichi knew that he was doomed.

He didn't really know why he thought of it that way, but his boss' reply to his stupefied gape was a shit-eating grin, and that only made him regret his decision of being his personal assistant.

"Ah, you must be Kudo Shinichi!" His boss beamed brightly, indigo eyes gleaming with excitement as he stretched out his hand for a handshake across the desk. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, your new boss who you've just recently witnessed shoving a double chocolate cupcake into his mouth. I like magic tricks and I'm fairly good at them, how do you do?"

Shinichi could only blink at Kaito's upbeat introduction of himself. "I'm Kudo Shinichi, it's very nice to meet you," He greeted with an air of composure (or at least as much composure as he could manage), and returned the handshake.

There was then a puff of white smoke and miniature fanfare, and the next thing Shinichi knew was that he was holding a red rose in his hands (that was supposedly shaking his boss' hands).

...

His boss was an enigma, Kudo Shinichi decided as he accepted the rose with a small word of thanks.

After all, it was unheard of for a boss to grace a newly employed rookie on his first day of work with a rose.

Unless Kaito was seeking a more than platonic relationship, but Shinichi chose to disregard that thought completely.

His boss was just...unique, that's all.

* * *

It was his 25th day at work, and Shinichi finally snapped.

"Are you trying to flood my desk with those roses, or are you trying to drive me insane?"

Kaito merely blinked at him, before replying with a innocent "how about both?", and Shinichi _groaned_. "Okay look," he started, pausing from his stack of paperwork. "There are already 25 roses in this meagre vase which is already overflowing by the way," he gestured, "and my desk is already a mess with _your_ uncompleted work that I'm trying to finish, so could you please bring your...magic tricks, and that includes your roses, somewhere else?"

"Awww, but that would be no fun! What's a day at work without magic tricks and roses? How horrid would it be!"

Shinichi could only scoff. "It'll be a normal day at work."

Kaito merely grinned. "Exactly my point."

* * *

And according to his boss, being normal was a big no no, so he took the liberty of dressing his employees up in maid outfits and the like.

And today was apparently role playing day, and Shinichi found himself dressed in a police inspector's uniform.

He guess it wasn't too bad considering his colleague had to put up wearing a bikini in a fully air-conditioned office.

He watched as his boss, fully clad in white, made his appearance into the office with a loud and merry 'ladies and gentlemen!'. Kaito's white cape billowed after him as he performed his tricks with his white doves, and Shinichi couldn't help but wonder why Kaito went through all this trouble just to make everyone's life a living hell.

But it didn't stop Shinichi from thinking that Kaito looked ridiculously suave in that white tuxedo and top hat, and how the silver glint of the monocle made his eyes seem mysteriously alluring...

Shinichi quickly stopped himself in his tracks, mortified by his less than sane thoughts.

Kaito's performance ended with a loud round of applause and a standing ovation from nurses, maids, school girls and many more, and Shinichi honestly wasn't impressed.

"Those tricks were mediocre. Losing your touch, Kuroba?" Shinichi challenged as he spotted Kaito walking over towards his desk.

"On the contrary, tantei kun~" Kaito sang. He produced another stalk of red red rose, placed it in Shinichi's overflowing vase of roses and continued as if it was a perfectly normal thing for him to do, "I was just giving your pretty little brain a break from all that deducing and thinking today. I'd figured you'd see through the tricks earlier, with your deductive capability."

"And because of my ability to deduce, you decided to put me in an inspector's uniform?"

"Yup!"

"And who are you supposed to be?

"A magician and thief extraordinaire!"

Shinichi sighed, before a thought occurred to him and he blinked. "Where did you get all these clothes from, anyway?"

Kaito laughed, his eyes glinting with mirth. "Oh, I made the tuxedo and the rest of my outfit."

"And the inspector costume?"

"Well, that... Let's just say I borrowed it from a dear friend of mine," Kaito grinned, showing no signs of guilt whatsoever but Shinichi knew better.

"You'd better return it to Nakamori, or Aoko will feed you fish for dinner again," he teased, snickering at the grimace his boss pulled at the mention of aquatic animals.

"Putting that aside, aren't you going to ask me why I chose to roleplay a magician thief?" Kaito nervously changed the topic, much to Shinichi's amusement, but he'll let it slide.

"No, but do humor me."

Kaito grinned. "It is so that I can steal your heart," he finished and exited the office in such a dramatic way that his caped billowed ridiculously after him.

Ridiculous as it was, Shinichi couldn't keep himself from blushing.

* * *

Kaito beamed.

Shinichi frowned.

"You know, when I told you that my vase was overflowing with your roses, I wasn't implying for you to get me another vase."

"I know, but if I didn't then I can't give you roses anymore and what a tragic fate it would be so I took the liberty of getting you an extra huge porcelain vase."

Shinichi sighed and rubbed his temples. 2 months. It had only been 2 months since Shinichi had started working under Kaito and Shinichi honestly thought it was better for him to quit and dedicate his life to avoiding people like Kaito.

"An extra huge porcelain vase which is, by the way, completely unnecessary. If this goes on, my whole desk will be filled with vases of roses and that is not acceptable because somehow your roses never wilts and I have no idea why and how and frankly that puts me off!"

Kaito blinked and snorted out a laugh. "So that's the reason you were cranky lately. But a magician never reveals his secret, tantei kun~ You'll have to figure it out for yourself," he tut-tued, wagging his index finger back and forth and Shinichi almost wanted to bite it off in frustration. Almost.

Thank god he had self control.

"I'm your secretary, not a detective," he stated blandly in response. He blinked once, twice, and let out a "Could I have coffee instead of roses?"

Kaito was left stupefied in his wake and although that wasn't Shinichi's intention, Shinichi tasted sweet revenge.

Okay, maybe not revenge but Shinichi felt smug about it either way.

* * *

It was four months into his new job and Shinichi swore Kaito was going to die of diabetes before he even retired.

"You really need to cut down on your sugar, Kaito."

"And you really need to cut down on your coffee, Shinichi. Horrible, bitter, black liquids- How could anyone ever like coffee?" Kaito shuddered as they walked down the streets of Ekoda.

"It's the mature taste for adults," Shinichi smirked. "You can stick to your hot chocolate; I don't particularly mind."

Kaito gaped as he processed Shinichi's insult to his maturity. "You just implied I was immature!" He exclaimed in disbelief and Shinichi arched an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you?"

Kaito frowned. "There's a difference between being fun and being immature. Now, where were we?"

"Sugar level."

"Right. Speaking of sugar, let's go get some hot chocolate and maybe some chocolate fudge cake, Shin-chan!"

And that was how Shinichi found himself being dragged to a local cafe in Ekoda, drinking sips of overly sweet hot chocolate and wincing at the amount of chocolate Kaito inhaled.

"Kaito, I hope you get death by chocolate," he stated blandly to which Kaito snorted and waved it off.

"I wish."

It was only until Shinichi was snugly tucked under his covers in the comfort of his home that he realised Kaito had called him Shin-chan, and he had called Kaito...well, Kaito.

He guessed it didn't matter much.

* * *

In the following few weeks, Shinichi found himself being greeted with a hot steaming mug of coffee and a stalk of rose everyday.

It wasn't like he appreciated Kaito's efforts, but really. Why go through all the trouble for an employee?

He stared at the water vapor emitting from the coffee mug for a second or two longer before he shrugged.

Who was he kidding; he'd take free coffee anytime, accompanied with roses or not.

* * *

It turned out that the coffee had been specially (and personally) brewed by none other than his loving boss, AKA Kuroba Kaito, and Shinichi was addicted.

Kaito had Shinichi wrapped around his little pinky (or wrapped around the fingers that made his coffee, take your pick), and Kaito, that evil bastard knew and used it to his advantage.

"No, Kaito- Please, don't- I-"

"-Nuh-uh, you know what happens if you defy my orders, Shin-chan~"

A pause, followed by a sigh.

"Oh, alright, _fine_. I'll bake you chocolates for Valentine's Day then, just as you wish, so just _give me my coffee!_"

* * *

Valentine's Day was a disaster.

Kuroba Kaito realised that Kudo Shinichi's baking sucked.

* * *

White's day was even worse.

Kaito had brought Shinichi out to the amusement park and then they had a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Only that it wasn't too fancy as a murder had happened at both the amusement park and the restaurant.

Of course, Shinichi had tried to play detective, much to Kaito's chagrin, but his deductions were spot-on as per usual which impressed to police force greatly.

"You're really good at this, Kudo!" The inspector praised and Shinichi could helped but blush at the praise. "How about joining us-"

"-OH, LOOK AT THE TIME! SHINICHI, WE REALLY MUST GO; WE'RE RUNNING LATE!"

Shinichi then found himself being dragged by the arm like a rag doll by a slightly annoyed Kuroba Kaito, but strangely he really didn't mind.

What did the inspector want, anyway? For him to join them for supper? Shinichi blinked, and then shrugged.

He guessed it didn't matter.

* * *

"Ne, Shinichi, have you ever thought of becoming a detective?"

It was a sudden question that Kaito popped out on one of their off days where they hung out and did nothing.

"What brought that on?" Shinichi replied the question with another question and Kaito smiled softly.

"You suit being a detective," he replied, albeit wistfully and the gears clicked in the pseudo detective's mind.

So that was what the inspector had wanted. For him to join the police force.

"And if I became a detective, who's going to complete your leftover paperwork? And I need my morning coffee," He teased and watched as Kaito's eyes lit up like how the stars shone in the night sky.

His heart made a small, insignificant **_ba-thump_** in his chest and a stark realization came upon him.

_Oh. Okay. So maybe this wasn't as platonic as I thought it would be a 9 months ago. Oops._

* * *

"It's a freaking 5am on a Saturday morning; what in the world are you doing, calling me during the holy wee hours of the day when the rooster have not even made a peep yet?!"

The voice on the other line of the phone only laughed weakly, and Shinichi became a tad bit more alert at how tired sounding Kaito was.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could drop by the office to lend me a hand... I've been at this since yesterday night and it's nowhere near done."

Shinichi's eyes widened as he sat up on his bed, untangling himself from his blanket. "The financial report? Isn't that due at noon today?"

A tired sounding sigh. "Yeah, and that's why I've been pulling all-nighters. And I'm mortified to say that I have resorted to caffeine."

Kaito? On caffeine? Shinichi forced himself not to laugh as it was a dire situation.

He laughed anyway, which annoyed Kaito to no end, but made it up anyway with a "I'll be there."

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Kudo Shinichi was giving Kaito a piggy back ride through the snowing streets of Ekoda which managed to gain the attention of the masses.

Two grown adults, and one was piggy-backing the other. It was a rare sight, but a happy and joyful one nonetheless.

"You need to stop threatening me with the coffee everytime you want something; it's getting old, Kaito."

"Aww, but it works like a charm everytime, see?" Kaito replied cheerily, his breath coming out as puffs of white clouds. "You're even carrying me now all because I threatened not to make coffee for you if you didn't. Look at how far you have sunken, Shinichi," He continued, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"One day, I'll bury you alive with dead fishes, I swear to god," Shinichi grumbled, but continued carrying Kaito anyway with a small quirk of his lips.

"So what are you planning to do for Christmas eve, Shinichi?" Kaito asked, and Shinichi smirked at how Kaito deliberately ignored his threat and changed the topic.

He guessed he'll let it slide for now. He smiled wistfully at the things he'd do for the person he loved...

"Well, as per usual, mom and dad are not going to be home; they're celebrating Christmas in Los Angeles this time," Shinichi replied, thinking back on the last letter Yukiko had sent which was about 3 months ago.

He could sense Kaito's surprise more than he could actually see it. "Eh? As per usual? You mean you usually celebrate Christmas alone?"

Shinichi hummed as he thought back to the previous few Christmas. "Most of the time, I don't even celebrate Christmas so it doesn't affect me. In fact, usually I don't even know it's Christmas until the day itself, seeing as how I don't keep track of dates and time. But I do celebrate occasionally when Ran invites me over, though."

Kaito only hummed in response and Shinichi knew that Kaito was distracted in his thoughts. And that could only meant that Kaito was planning something.

He smiled a know bing smile. Maybe he won't be alone this year for Christmas.

* * *

Shinichi was expecting a surprise visit on the 25th of Christmas, or an elaborate prank or a magic show as part of Kaito's plan.

What he did not expect was for Kaito to break into his house at 1130pm in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, and then break into his room, and then proceed to crawl into his bed and snuggle with him.

And that was exactly what Kaito did.

When Shinichi woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty, he had the biggest shock of his life to find that there was a person on his bed, lying next to him and snuggling him.

He panicked for a good minute or two, before recognizing the faint outline of the mystery person and his unique scent.

He rolled his eyes.

Only Kaito would break into a house dead in the middle of the night just to snuggle.

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi realised Kaito's true intentions, regardless of how Shinichi had almost screamed bloody murder at 4am the night before and nearly shot Kaito with a tranquilizer gun.

Apparently, Kaito wanted to spend the very first moment of Christmas together with Shinichi, be it asleep or not.

He guessed that it was a valid enough reason.

* * *

After nearly a year of putting up with Kaito, Shinichi could safely say he was going insane.

Insane as in being driven up the wall by the infuriating actions of a certain Kuroba Kaito.

And insane also as in he might just be a tad bit slightly crushing on his boss.

Him. Kudo Shinichi, who was socially awkward and romantically brain dead, was crushing on Kuroba Kaito of all people.

Shinichi wondered why he even liked Kaito anyway, considering their personalities were polar opposites and they were like ice and fire, never able to mix well together.

Maybe it was the way Kaito dedicatedly gave him roses everyday.

Maybe it was the way Kaito ensured that all the roses he gave Shinichi were red.

Maybe it was the way Kaito dropped pick-up lines in every other sentence or so, which always made Shinichi's pulse rise and his cheeks flush red.

Maybe it was the way Kaito called him 'Shin-chan', even though Shinichi was absolutely disgusted whenever his mother called him by that nickname.

Maybe it was the way Kaito demanded Valentine's Day Chocolates from him and then reciprocated with White's Day, even though it was a couple thing to do.

Maybe it was the way Kaito always manage to somehow sneak into his bedroom and snuggle up close to him during the night and somehow they always end up being a tangled mess of limbs by the next morning.

Maybe... Just maybe, Shinichi had a crush on Kaito, because Kaito was Kaito and that was all Shinichi ever needed.

* * *

Okay, so maybe thinking like that was just a tad bit unhealthy, Shinichi realised.

He was being entirely too dependent on (and too much in love with) Kaito, but he couldn't help it anyway.

But Kaito would never reciprocate his feelings, considering how he treated them as best friends.

He watched, walking behind as Kaito joked around with Aoko, resulting in her throwing a temper tantrum and slapping Kaito on the head.

He smiled a soft smile; Kaito and Aoko were a great match.

Maybe he should try getting over Kaito soon.

* * *

Which hadn't worked and Shinchi was frankly getting really irritated because Kaito was there to mess everything up and made Shinichi fall in love all over again with his boss.

He tried distancing himself, only replying curtly to Kaito about business matters to let his feelings die down.

Kaito didn't take it too well after two weeks and chose to break into Shinichi's house every night to snuggle.

Shinichi had tried pissing Kaito off to no end, from cooking him fish for dinner to not completing his office work to being extremely Hakuba-like (which Kaito hated).

But somehow Kaito never seemed to be affected by Shinichi's less-than-nice actions. He'd just passed it off as Shinichi having a particularly bad week, and brought him to London for a Sherlock Holmes exhibition that was held by a famous company as a breather from work.

When they had finally returned to Japan from London after some touring and sightseeing, Shinichi realised with a defeated sort of acceptance that he would probably never be able to get over his crush on Kaito.

And as the saying goes, after denial comes acceptance, and after acceptance comes a new found determination and a new set of goals.

Or at least, according to Shinichi. There really wasn't any point moping about his feelings, anyway.

He decided that if falling out of love for Kaito didn't work, then confessing his love would be the next best plan.

* * *

Then came the first day of April, beholding the ever so famous name of "April Fools", and Shinichi would forever have a love hate relationship with April 1st.

Reason one being that he had never known that nobody takes anything seriously on April Fools.

Which was absolutely preposterous because he had chosen April 1st to execute his big confession which had taken him ages to plan.

He had the worst timing and the worst luck ever recorded in history, and honestly, Shinichi was really, _really_ sick of it.

His confession made it to the top ten April Fool's Joke, because an employee falling in love and confessing to his boss was like a cliche scene pulled out from a shojo manga.

The first ranked April Fool joke involved someone feeding pet food (disguised as a cake) to another employee whose birthday was (unfortunately) on April Fools.

But Shinichi thought that nothing could actually be worse than a failed confession that had been brushed off as a joke.

* * *

He had expected the atmosphere between him and Kaito to be as per usual after the April Fools incident; light-hearted and full of lame jokes (from Kaito). What he wasn't expecting though, was this strange tense atmosphere and the expectant glances Kaito kept shooting him with his curious indigo eyes.

'_Must be the incident yesterday,_" Shinichi thought glumly at the prospect that he might have overstepped his boundaries by confessing to his boss, be it a joke or not.

"Really, Shin-chan?" Kaito suddenly spoke up as they were walking back to Shinichi's apartment (they practically lived together considering that Kaito breaking in in the middle of the night was now considered a norm).

"What is?"

"About yesterday," Kaito replied, uncharacteristically serious. "You confessed to me, right?"

Shinichi's heart almost stopped right then and there. He felt his throat constrict and muscles tense as his breath stopped short. "It was April Fools," was his automatic reply and Shinichi immediately wished that he had used his brains before speaking.

But Kaito only rolled his eyes. "Everyday might as well be April Fools for me, Shinichi. So, about yesterday, did you confess your undying love that you were head over heels in love with me or was that actually just another dream of mine again?"

Shinichi blinked as he processed Kaito's words. "Head over heels?" He repeated in slight disbelief at the sheer amount of ego Kaito had. "I only said I liked you; where did you even get all those extreme ideas from?"

Kaito only grinned. "From my fantasies," he replied cheekily and Shinichi could only blink.

They continued walking for a few moments as Shinichi processed their whole conversation, before he blushed all the way to his toes.

"Oh."

It took only another few more moments before Shinichi stopped walking completely to gape at Kaito. "You actually _dreamt_ of me _confessing_ to you?"

Kaito only snickered as he continued walking down the streets of Ekoda.

"Quite a few times, actually."

* * *

Everything stayed mostly the same, other than the fact that Kaito was a hundred times clingier and Shinichi was a hundred times happier than before.

Morning roses and coffee still happened, along with nightly snuggles and weekly outings, and Shinichi realised that their lifestyle hasn't really changed much since they started dating.

Other than the minuscule details like Kaito now gave him three red roses everyday instead of one, making Shinichi blush at the implications of it. Or how they now cuddled at night and shared body heat, but what Shinichi actually felt was warmth in his heart that made his toes curl in delight. Or how they shared kisses in between work hours, short pecks as energy boosters and long kisses occasionally and Shinichi could almost positively say he knew what euphoria tasted like.

He really couldn't imagine life without Kaito.

"You know what, I'm really glad that I didn't just walk out of your office when I saw you shoving that whole chocolate cupcake into your mouth that day," he admitted in all seriousness one day after work.

Kaito only grinned. "Ah, about that, you misunderstand. I actually wanted to eat it before you came in so that I could leave a good impression on you, but you came just when I was about to eat it so I panicked and ended up shoving the whole thing into my mouth. Talk about a good impression," He gave a dramatic sigh as he recalled back the events of that day.

"Well, you left an impression nevertheless. It's rare to see a boss caring so much for his employees, from roses as greetings and coffee as treats," Shinichi lips curved up as he spoke fondly of Kaito. "You're a really good boss, Kaito."

Kaito frowned. "I didn't do all that that as a boss, Shinichi. My whole demeanor wasn't very boss-like, anyway. You didn't realize that you were the only one receiving special treatment?"

Shinichi pondered over it for a minute or two. "Well, I kind of did, but wasn't that just because I was a new employee and you were trying to integrate me into the workplace?"

Kaito only shot him a look of disbelief. "How dense can you be? I was courting you all along!" He groaned into his palms. "I should have expected it..." He peered from under his palms to Shinichi. "Even the valentines and white day gifts? You didn't realise?"

Shinichi shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "I really thought you wanted chocolate so desperately."

Kaito pouted and only then did Shinichi realise that Kaito had been planning this since day one.

Amazed and stupefied by the amount of dedication and effort Kaito had put in, Shinichi felt an indescribable feeling of happiness bubbling from deep within his heart.

"You liked me from the start?"

"Yes, Shin chan, I don't brew coffee and give roses to just about anybody I meet," Kaito replied in fond exasperation.

Shinichi stayed silent, his heart beating fast and his cheeks warm, as they trudged on the path back to Shinichi's home.

He felt like he had just fell in love with Kaito all over again, and Shinichi felt ridiculous at how Kaito could make him feel like a teenage girl just hitting puberty.

"I love you too, Kaito," he blurted out once they reached their doorstep, and Shinichi blushed a crimson red, up his neck and all the way to his ears.

Kaito grinned, and Shinichi loved how Kaito's clear indigo eyes gleamed brightly under the moonlight. He leaned over, softly pressing his lips over Shinichi's and Shinichi fluttered his eyes just the slightest bit open so he could engrave Kaito's features, the touch of his lips and the warmth of Kaito's hands seeping through his shirt and warming his shoulders into his memory.

Shinichi couldn't really remember anything after that with his senses going on overload. He remembered being ushered back into the comfort of his own home, with Kaito murmuring something along the way that Shinichi couldn't really catch.

All he knew was that love ran deep, deeper than any oceans and vaster than any sky that you can think of, and that he was glad for April Fools after all.

* * *

**So I was stuck at the confession scene(s) for ages because I honestly had no idea how Shinichi was going to be the one to confess to Kaito. Until April Fools, that is! I have a friend whose birthday is on April Fools, and let me tell you, my heart went out to her lol. Basically her classmate said he baked a cupcake specially for her to celebrate her birthday and made her eat it, when it was actually a snack for dogs. Yeah, it's what I described earlier in the fic. But don't worry, she was the person that thought it was the funniest yeah. Oh, and then another guy wrote a birthday letter to her, saying, "Happy Birthday, you're slim, fair-skinned and pretty. Happy April Fools!"**

**Basically the opposite of whatever he wrote. My heart goes out to those whom birthdays is on April 1st; my condolences to you. But yeah, we still did throw her a party in the end with real cake and balloons and presents.**

**So that was how I got the inspiration for the confession scene, and tbh I'm quite proud of myself for finishing this.**

**Hope you guys liked it; do leave a review~**

**Signing off (sorry for rambling)**

**MissParasol**


End file.
